Zutara Month 2014
by Shadowhunter69
Summary: It's all in the title baby. Zutara forever!
1. Day 1:HIDDEN

**HAPPY FIRST DAY OF ZUTARA MONTH FELLOW ZUTARIANS! I hope you all like it! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

* * *

><p>HIDDEN<p>

* * *

><p>When Zuko joined our group, I was enraged. I thought, no, I knew that I could not trust him whatsoever. Then when he had helped me find my mothers killer, I was so thankful. We had talked many times afterword, just joking around and talking about our pasts. I couldn't help but notice that I did not need to hide my feelings anymore. Zuko had made me feel like there was nothing to worry about and things would get better in the end. He told me about his uncle and how he had helped him find his true destiny.<p>

I then told him in detail of the day the Fire Nation took my mother away from me...something that I kept hidden from all my friends and kept locked in my memory away from invading eyes. His mother was also taken away from him. He told me about how they would feed the turtleducks together, when the trees blossomed pink flowers. Zuko understood me, and I understood him. I felt as if I could tell him all my deepest darkest secrets. He became my best friend on all levels. We joked, we had laughs, we probably knew more about each other now than we know about ourselves. I know that he's annoyed when his eyebrows are furrowed and he puts his hands in his hair and looks away. I know that he's amused when he shakes his head slightly and had a tug of a smirk on his mouth and has one eyebrow raised. I know he's angry when he goes and threatens everyone that comes near him, but that's obvious. I know that he is the most caring, kind-hearted, affable, determined person I've ever met once I got to meet him. But there is one thing that I know about myself for sure...is that...I'm in catastrophically in love with him.

My memories are not the only thing I need to keep from people anymore.


	2. Day 2: SLEEP

**Hello! Welcome to day 2 of Zutara month! Woop woop! Please enjoy this chapter! Oh, and one more thing, PLEASE keep any comments you have against Zutara to yourself! IF YOU DON'T LIKE ZUTARA, DON'T COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE. **

* * *

><p>SLEEP<p>

* * *

><p>ZUKO<p>

With Katara in my arms, there is nothing else in the world that matters. She was in deep beautiful slumber lying next to me. I counted each time her chest rose and fell, each time her heart beat in a single minute.

I ran my hand through her hair, and memorized the out line of the features of her face with the tip of my index finger. I traced her lips, eyelids, jawline and down her neck. I would pause whenever she would stir, afraid that she might wake. I would smile whenever I saw her lips tug up in a smile in her sleep. It was absolutely adorable. I can't help but wonder what she's dreaming of. I kiss her forehead and her temple before falling asleep myself with the comfort of her body that fit just right with mine like the piece of a puzzle. It's something that was impossible to ignore.

KATARA

Sometimes I would wake in the middle of the night and find Zuko sleeping soundly next to me. I would smile and just slightly put my hand on his cheek and rub my thumb in circles. I would take his hand and move it to my lips and kiss each finger, each knuckle and hold his hand throughout the rest of the starry night and admire the moon that sneaked throughh the maroon curtains of our room. I would close my eyes and Thank Yue for the man that I have lying next to me. I sometimes wonder if he does the same


	3. Day 3: CONFESSION

**Next chapter for day three of this wonderful month!**

* * *

><p>CONFESSION<p>

* * *

><p>ZUKO<p>

Okay, I'm going to do it. Right now. I'm going to tell Katara I love her. Katara was practicing her waterbending at a nearby lake. I come up behind her and touch her shoulder. She yelps and the water she was in the bending slapped me in the face. Hard. "Ow! Agni, Katara!" I yell as I clutch the side of my face.

"Oh, Zuko!" She comes up and puts her hand on the red mark on the side of my face where her whip made contact. She laughed, and then her face turned into mockery seriousness with hands on her hips. "Shouldn't you know better than to sneak up on someone like that?"

"My bad..." I blush as I remember why I came here in the first place. I felt extremely awkward. I practiced it in my head too many times to count, but now I can't seem to bring up a word.

"Zuko, why are you just staring at me?" Crap.

"Katara, I've been meaning to tell you..."

"There they are!" Sokka yells in the distance as he heads towards the lake. You've got to be kidding me. This was my chance. Who know when I'll have another.

"Sokka, I was actually in the middle of telling Katara somthing..."

"Can't you just tell it in front of us?" Aang said as him Toph, and Suki came up behind Sokka.

"Uhhhh..." I look from Katara to everyone else who was expecting an answer. "No..I...uh...wanted to...uh...tell Katara somthing...in...uh...private...if you guys don't mind..." Lord Agni, help me.

"Whatever, I'm going to be with Suki. C'mon Suki..." he says as he takes her by the hand and leads her away, before turning around to say, "Oh, and if you don't mind, don't follow us." as he turns back around and out of sight. After a brief moment Aang and Toph left too, but not before Aang turned around and gave a slight glare. Still feeling self conscious, I take her by the wrists and tug her along with me farther away from our camp sight.

"Zuko, where are you..." she began but I cut her off.

"Just...wait..." I felt my forehead to collect sweat because of how nervous I was...

When I figured we were far enough, I took her by the shoulders and turned her to face me and looked her straight into pearly blue eyes. "Katara...I've been meaning to tell you this for what seemed like forever...and...I well we are getting along really well and I-" Her soft lips collided with mine before I had a chance to say how I feel. I was taken off guard and we ended up on the ground with her on top of me. I just melted into her. I've been fantasizing about this moment for months, and I couldn't get enough. I pressed her closer and deepened the kiss.

She broke apart with our foreheads still touching and finished my sentence. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." I was probably blushing until I was the color of a beet, but I did not care. I kissed her again, for as long as the moment was ruined. Which was not long apparently because Aang came in.

"Hey Katara, Zuko would you like some...Whoa!" Me and Katara jumped off each other and stood up, hair messy, breathing heavily. "Sure is a lot talking you guys where doing there."


	4. Day 4: GARDEN

**I know this chapter is short, but I'm very proud of it though! Please leave a review to tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>GARDEN<p>

* * *

><p>When I think of a garden, I immediately think of flowers. I mean, who wouldn't? That's what gardens are right? But as I lie on the grass and gaze up to the stars that illuminate the indigo cloudless sky, I think more about the flowers in my imaginary garden. In fire-lilies, I see strength, power, and bravery. In the white, pink and red corinthians, I think of sorrow and anger. In roses, I see love and loss. In the violet morning glory vines I see birth and life. In the tulips of spring, I remember times of happiness. There is an imaginary garden in everyone, you just need to get up and pick out the most beautiful flowers you see equally to make one extraordinary bouquet of your story.<p>

What's my story?

Well, all you need to know is that there is that one person in your life that makes you feel like all the flowers in your garden, and that one person is truly special. That person is Zuko. I've felt anger, regret, love, strength, courage, and delight through him. Through fights, battles, to times of anguish and defeat, the moment of pure love and feeling whole and complete. When something is in your way, don't give up on yourself, believe in yourself. You have to ask the real question: Who are you, and what do you want? My story is not your story. So rise up, and fight.

Zuko, you are my bouquet. For that, I thank you for making me feel like a garden of treasure.


	5. Day 5: SADNESS

**I am so sorry this chapter is so bad and short. I hope it's still okay though. Please review and tell me what you think! So heres day 5!**

* * *

><p>SADDNESS<p>

* * *

><p>KATARA<p>

I go to Zuko's tent and hear a muffled sobbing. It was the middle of the night and I wanted something to drink. But it could wait. He was more important than water. I cautiously walked inside and whispered, "Zuko?" He jumped up, startled by my presence.

"Katara?!" He yelped and wiped his face and sniffled to try and cover up that he's been crying. "Wha-what are y-you doing here?"

"I ummm...heard you...uh...crying and I was wondering if you were okay..."

"I'm fine." He said harshly.

"Zuko, please tell me what's wrong. Maybe I could-"

"I said I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me." That's when he let his guard down and buried his face in his hands.

"I miss her so much..." I knew then that he was talking about his mother. "I can't rid of the pain of missing her..." I strided over to him and collected him in my arms. He took pulled me closer and silently cried. I let a lone tear gently stream down my cheek and cradled the sobbing boy.

"I miss my mother too, Zuko," I cry along with him as I mumble something to Zuko that my mother used to tell me, "Some scars can't be seen..."


	6. Day 6: QUIET

**Sorry about how short it is, but I hop you all still enjoy it! Happy day 6 of Zutara Month!**

* * *

><p>QUIET<p>

* * *

><p>Have you ever had a conversation with someone with no words? I would look across the room at my beautiful girlfriend, Katara, during class. Our whole conversation consisted of facial expressions and stares. She would pretend to focus on her work whenever our teacher, Mr. Agni, would walk by and then look back at me and I would return the favor. Sometimes we would laugh during complete and utter silence and people would think we were crazy because they had no idea of our thoughts. Not that I'd tell you those thoughts. That's none of your business. And no, it's not what you're thinking…at least most of the time. Sometimes it feels like the silence of the classroom is screaming and I'm surprised nobody can hear it. But when we do have a chance to speak, it's in we are whispering languages that nobody else knows.<p> 


	7. Day 7: MELT

**First off, I am so sorry this chapter is so bad, and plus it's a few days late. Sorry! I hope you still enjoy it anyway!:) Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>MELT<p>

* * *

><p>After being with Zuko for a few years, he has begun to grow on me. To the point where I went wherever he went and he went wherever I went. He walked when I walked. I breathed when he breathed. Sometimes we would just lie on the beach and take a nap in the orange sunset. He would pull me close and nibble on my ear. I would giggle and snuggle closer to him and breathe in his smoky scent. He would say how freezing I was, and I would say how warm he was. I could feel him melting my ice cold body with his soothing hot one. Yet, after all this growing on each other, he still takes my breath away every time.<p> 


End file.
